A Shattered Heart
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: A promise was made and even though Kanna is gone, that promise will be kept. Includes spoilers for chapter 480, volume 49 of the InuYasha Manga.


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Inu-Yasha - A Feudal Fairytale and all related characters are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi. The un-named (in this story) character is an original character of mine.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place after Chapter 480, Volume 49 of the Manga, so this story contains spoilers if you haven't read that much of Inu-Yasha yet. That part of the storyline is past the end of the anime too. There is a brief explanation of events following the story, for anyone who wants to know. Please note that explanation contains spoilers for the manga.

**A Shattered Heart  
**by Shadow's Mirror

Byakuya moved slowly over the ground, treading carefully so as not to step on any of the countless tiny slivers of glass that lay scattered over what had, earlier that day, been a battlefield. He stopped and stood still for a moment, looking around at the site that was now nothing but his older sister's grave.

It was beautiful. The shards sparkled in the sunlight with such brilliance that it was as if the stars themselves had fallen to earth. They glittered and shone, each one reflecting the light in such a way that it looked as if every sliver of glass contained a tiny rainbow in its heart.

"Kanna… You have the colour in death than you lacked in life." Byakuya spoke softly, his almost sad tone conveying what his sarcastic words could not. His eyes too were wistful as he looked around once more before turning and striding away.

He paused at the edge of the battlefield, looking back over his shoulder with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Light and rainbows… I wonder… Was she truly as emotionless as she seemed to be?"

He smiled wryly. "Ah well, I guess I'll never know. One thing is for certain though." His eyes narrowed. "One day her fate… shall likely be mine as well."

Thrusting that unpleasant and chilling thought to the back of his mind, Byakuya headed off back to Naraku, to make his report on what had happened.

Even though he was certain that his 'father' already knew of the fate of his only remaining daughter.

- - -

The sun was heading below the horizon when a gust of wind blew over the gravesite. It moved with a gentleness rarely seen in a gust of wind, ghosting over the shards of glass without disturbing a single blade of grass or speck of dust. The feather being carried by the wind seemed to fly a little less lightly than it normally did, as if it was somehow weighed with something that no earthly eye could see. The soft music that accompanied the feather and the wind was also somehow heavier. The normally beautiful tune now hauntingly sad.

The small figure who joined the gust of wind there was also far less cheerful than he usually was. His emerald eyes filled with tears as he surveyed the shattered remains of the one who had meant so much to him. He slowly knelt down, his head bowing as his tears began to trickle down his cheeks before falling unheeded to the ground. The gust of wind lightly touched the boy's long reddish-brown hair, but the two furry ears on top of his head didn't even twitch in reaction.

After a few moments… or perhaps it was hours… the boy shivered and pulled his black cloak more closely around him, as if needing its warmth. He lifted his head and sighed softly. "Kanna…" His voice was a whisper of pain and sorrow. He raised his hands and removed his cloak, revealing his outfit of a plain black tunic with matching breeches and boots. He shivered again, but did not replace his cloak. Instead, the young youkai spread it out over his lap, then reached out and began to slowly collect the tiny fragments of glass scattered around him, carefully placing each one on the cloak.

The gust of wind stroked his hair and he shrugged slightly. "I know. It's probably useless. But I can't just… leave her to lie here. I promised. I promised her that I would take her somewhere she would be safe. I know it's too late now. But… I will keep my promise."

He continued to collect the pieces of glass that, no matter how sharp they were, never cut his hands. As he did so, he ignored the tears that fell onto the cloak and the precious shards it held safe.

"Kanna… I shall always love you. Even though you are shattered… you shall always be my heart."

The End

**Explanation of Events (contains spoilers)**

In chapter 48, volume 49 of the Inu-Yasha manga, Kanna dies. Her body shatters into pieces of mirrored glass that go flying out across the battlefield where she and her mirror-born creation had been battling Inu-Yasha.

Earlier in the manga, Kanna's sister Kagura had also died. She had turned into a feather carried by a gust of wind.

Episodes 133 & 134 of the Inu-Yasha anime were an anime-only special revolving around a human woman (Sara) who fell in love with Sesshoumaru. At the end, when Sara's soul was finally at peace, Sesshoumaru told her to keep playing her flute for him. As he walked away, a flute was heard playing on the wind.

In my story 'A Feather on the Wind', my tribute to Kagura's death, that sound and Kagura's feather met and began to travel together.

In some ways, Kanna's death was tragic and sad, but there was also something satisfying about it. The ending of the chapter seemed to me to indicate that, in death, Naraku's hold over her had finally been broken and she was free. I thought that if she was free then surely she would be as bright and as colourful as possible. Sparkling light and rainbows. So this story was born.


End file.
